1. Field of the Invention
Systems for, and methods of, displaying, on a second screen, during a playing of a video on a primary screen, information relating to a current position in the video. The synchronization of the processing of the information to the playing of the movie on the primary screen comprises, for example, a timecode retrieval from the video or an acoustic fingerprint matching. The processing and/or retrieval of information may be at the second screen, local server, remote server, and or services provider.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Systems for, and methods of, displaying on a second screen, during a playing of a video on a primary screen, information relating to a current position in the video are limited in the functions supported and the capabilities and information that are provided the user.